leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Cho'Gath/Strategy
Skill usage * allows Cho'Gath to maintain its health and mana, making it a great solo laner. ** Although killing ghouls will not grant gold, killing them will proc . * Place in the path of any moving enemies, as it is a delayed ability. * is a strong damage/silence ability, especially in conjunction with . * Getting at least one rank of is a good way to farm minions. Because of the linear-splash damage with each auto-attack, this is good for triggering . * and allow to jungle. * It can sometimes be a good idea to toggle off to prevent yourself from pushing the lane too far and thereby opening yourself up to ganks. If you don't toggle it off when attacking a turret, an enemy champion can stand near the tower where you will hit them due to area of effect damage, causing the turret to attack you. * If you're having difficulty upon champions, try eating minions until you're larger, as the true damage you deal exceeds the health of most minions. It is advisable to gain 6 stacks first by on minions and using it to last hit enemy champions that are too close, since the damage to minions is significantly larger (particularly in early-mid game, since have a base damage of 1000 against minions, regardless of level). ** If you want to push your lane faster, it's better to a Siege Minion for an instant minion kill since they're harder for your smaller minions to kill. * If gets stacks before level 11, he will be healed when he levels . * A red particle effect will appear underneath champions that will die from . Build usage * Buying a along with mana regen masteries allows spamming of and without risk of mana starvation, in addition to allowing him to gain health with . * Another good starting item is a allowing to stay in lane along with . * An early will grant an enormous amount of staying power in lane. provides hefty mana, health, and ability power which scales well with high base damage. * If your team has a tank already, can switch to an offtank ability power build in order to do more damage. Since already increases maximum health, he will still be difficult to take down. * Buying a will make very hard to kill if he stacks . Also, knock-up and slow will help you run after being revived. * Getting damage mitigation (Armor and Magic resistance) instead of Health is a good idea, since already grants a hefty amount of health. ** Items such as are excellent if you want Ability Power, as they increase resistances as well. * Since deals true damage to champions as well as minions, a caster build on can allow him to deal heavy damage to single targets. ** Investing in cooldown reduction items such as early allows more frequent use of his ultimate ability to build stacks quickly and/or to threaten enemy champions with its high burst damage more often. Recommended builds Countering * Try to zone when he is low on health/mana from getting last hits, to prevent effective use of . * can also be avoided by watching for its animation. Before the spikes and the smoke appear, Cho'Gath stomps his foot on the ground. ** There is also a red/purple circle around making it easier to spot and avoid. * Save your channeled spells until he uses his two CC spells. * Build magic resistance to mitigate his damage, but know that deals true damage, not magic damage. **Also note that practically all of his abilites deal magic damage, and that his autoattacks are most greatly augmented from the bonus magic damage that provides. Items such as or can greatly negate his ability to fight you one-on-one. Champion Spotlight GJ8QI_7puvU Category:Champion strategies